


CatASStrophe

by therioter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therioter/pseuds/therioter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clarke accidentally gets too friendly (read: butt touching) with Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CatASStrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for my exam that's tomorrow but instead i wrote this trashy one shot.
> 
> Enjoy.

Clarke, stormed into the apartment, flinging her sopping wet jacket and bag on the floor and ran her fingers through her wet hair. It’s been a miserable day for Clarke and she’s been waiting to get home to see Raven, her childhood best friend, all day. She was delighted to spot Raven, face first in the fridge, so she could begin to whine.

“GOD. Raven I’ve had the worst day ever. All I want to do is eat my weight in chips and surf Netflix till I’m brain dead.” Clarke moaned.

She sat on the coaches facing Ravens butt and waited for her friend to prompt her to continue but, uncharacteristically, she remained silent. Clarke took this as a sign to just continue, Raven would tell her to shut up eventually.

“First of all, I only learned class was cancelled when I got to the auditorium doors. I forgot my umbrella and got caught in a freak storm, and this weird creep in my art class wouldn’t stop staring at me no matter how many times I told him to fuck off.”

Clarke sighed and stared at her friends behind, confused as to why her friend was so silent.

Clarke paused for a moment and strode towards Raven, admiring her friends ass, “Okay, number one Raven it’s rude to ignore people and number two, your ass is looking amazing. Have you been doing squats?”

She walked past Raven, whose head was still firmly in the fridge (what the hell was she doing in there for so long?) and smacked her ass, as she went to go grab a cup from one of the cabinets. She heard Raven’s head hit the top of the fridge ceiling at the impact.

“Geeze Raven. Chill o—“

“Hey Clarke! I’ve seen you’ve already met Lexa.” Clarke heard Raven say.

But the voice wasn’t coming from the fridge; it was coming from behind her. Clarke slowly turned and saw Raven walking from her bedroom towards the kitchen with a smile on her face. Clarke’s eyes shot open, completely petrified at her approaching friend. 

Raven face quickly turned to one of worry, “Clarke are you okay? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“If you’re Raven, whose at the fridge?” Clarke whispered.

Raven stared at her friend with concern, and pointed behind her, “Lexa. We’re partners for an assignment and we’re working on it.”

Clarke slowly turned around to face the person she accidentally ass-assaulted.

She wasn’t expecting to be seeing the most beautiful girl in existence. With her head finally out of the fridge, Clarke realized she was most definitely NOT Raven. Standing at her full height she was a few inches taller than Clarke. She was wearing a black t-shirt and worn out jeans but even she made that look runway worthy. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant braid and showcased her sculpted jaw and cheekbones. Her eyes were a deep green and were crinkled at the corners as she smiled at Clarke.

“It’s nice to be formally introduced Clarke.”

Clarke could feel her face burn up in embarrassment.

“Oh I am so sorry! I need you to know that I don’t usually introduce myself by smacking people’s assess. I’m actually really well mannered. I mean you do have a great butt but I usually refrain from touching until, like, at least the 3rd date, and only then it’s pretty consensual. Unlike right now where I just basically assaulted you um, anyways, nice meeting you I’m just going to go in my room and study.” Clarke said while backtracking into her room and closing the door. Lexa had a bemused smile on the whole time she watched Clarke fluster out the room.

Nice going, Clarke. Make a fool out of yourself in front of a goddess. 

Clarke finally left her room once she confirmed that Lexa was definitely out of the apartment. She tiptoed across the living room trying not to alert Raven, who was watching TV, of her presence. She didn’t get very far before being discovered.

“So I’ve heard you think Lexa has a nice ass.” 

Clarke groaned and flopped on the couch next to her friend.

“I thought she was you!”

“You think I have a nice ass? That’s sweet Griffin.” Raven mocked.

Clarke groaned again. “Why didn’t she correct me when she was at the fridge? I felt like such a creep.”

“She said she didn’t know you were talking to her until you smacked her ass. And then she was too embarrassed to correct you. Makes for a funny story to tell though that’s for sure.”

“Please tell me you didn’t tell anyone.” Clarke begged.

“No! Of course not…except Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper and Monty and I may have tweeted about it.” Raven shrugged.

“Raven!”

“Calm down. It’s funny! Anyways do you want me to give her your number? She seems pretty into you.” Raven offered.

“No way, there’s no way to recover myself from that. I’m just going to dream about what could have been if I wasn’t accustomed to hitting your ass.” Clarke grumbled as she rolled off the couch and headed to the scene of the crime.

Clarke opened the fridge and peered at her side of it. Raven had a tendency to steal Clarke’s beloved energy drinks so she grew desperate one day and created a nice sign reading “RAVEN STAY OUT” over her most prized snacks.

She flipped the sign away and grabbed a drink, noticing a post it note falling the can. Bewildered, Clarke picked it up and read it the scrawled message.

Hated to see you go, loved to see you leave. Call me. XXX-XXXX – Lexa

Clarke smiled and pocketed the note. Maybe she could recover from this.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash but i hoped you all liked it :)


End file.
